Many people choose to have decorative pinstriping painted upon their automobiles, trucks, vans, SUVs, campers, and the like. Pinstriping can also be painted on furniture and other objects. Tools are often used to assist the artist in painting the long narrow pinstriping lines. For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,710 shows a striper for painting pinstriping lines. The striper comprises a barrel or tube adapted to contain paint. The barrel has an end closure which is slotted to receive a rotatable wheel plate. In operation, the paint or lacquer is place in the barrel and the wheel is rotated in engagement with the surface to be striped. The paint is carried by capillary of viscosity action along the periphery of the wheel which applies it to the surface. This device has been in continuous use since 1935, and may be obtained from Beugler Inc., 3667 Tracy St. Los Angeles, Calif. 90039.